


When You Get A Chance... Take It

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 18:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12415461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Nadiya takes a chance...





	When You Get A Chance... Take It

“Nadiya...”

The sound of her name causes Nadiya to turn, she is expecting a fellow pro, Dianne maybe, or Amy... but instead she is looking directly at Shirley Ballas. Shirley smiles, making a point to look her over, and the lack of a dress. It is a short, tight, slightly see-through dress and yet... she knows she looks good. 

“Can I have... a word?”

Nadiya can’t help her smile as she agrees, she knows what is coming, but she doesn’t mind. Years of being a bisexual flirt have prepared her for this, and she will take her chance. She doesn’t know if she’ll ever get another one after all.


End file.
